


Ring of power

by horus1251



Series: Prime war [1]
Category: Loosely green lantern, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Lucifer gains new powers, Lucifer new names, Lucifer promise, Other Worlds, Protective Lucifer (Supernatural), Rings of Power, other dimensions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horus1251/pseuds/horus1251
Summary: It been in my head for weeks had no choice....Lucifer dies right no instead Lucifer meets god father  finding out he been chosen for something





	1. Ring of power

**Author's Note:**

> Tellimuse valgus = light of the order  
> Valgus universumi = light of the universe

Lucifer punches dean I don't need a blade to kill you anymore dean 

Sam DEAN 

Sam throws blade 

Dean catches and stabs Lucifer side 

Lucifer blazes out and dies 

Lucifer gasps awake 

Lucifer grabs his side what how 

Hello 

Lucifer Dad 

A man steps forth who bears a resembles Chuck  

The man smiles no God is my son as is your aunt 

Lucifer No that is impossible 

The man smiles slips off his face '' God wouldn't have known 

Lucifer laughs Ha my father is all- knowing 

the man No he isn't anything created I know 

Lucifer your lying 

The man Really than how are you back 

Lucifer my son grace it brought castiel it would bring me back 

The man yes it would've if you die 

Lucifer what do you mean if I died I felt the archangel blade kill me 

The Man yes but right before you enter death  I drag you here 

Lucifer How 

The man they are my children 

Lucifer Prove it 

The man my power you would be oblivioned instantly if I allow you to sense it 

Lucifer than why should I believe you 

The Man How this 

Alternate world Lucifer appears 

The man if I was God and I did this He turns his head slightly And the other Lucifer is smitted  instantly 

Lucifer jerks back 

The man he would be in the empty where no one can get him right 

Lucifer nods 

The man looks and Lucifer appears

Lucifer takes a step back and falls 

The man but when I kill with my powers 

other Lucifer doesn't just die he flames out in white light 

Lucifer trembles feeling his power 

Lucifer I am not dead 

The man that is because I use as much power as a human crushing an ant 

Lucifer what do you want with me 

The man I want you to become a member of  the order 

Lucifer what order 

The order is well we I will explain as we walk

Lucifer why me

The Man you repented 

Lucifer I would remember if I did 

The Man not if I remove it from your mind 

Lucifer what 

The man here 

Lucifer eyes flash as he gains the memories back No No what have you done 

The Man I made it where you could come here 

Lucifer you made it where I only wanted my son for his power 

The man yes but you will have the chance to fix it 

Lucifer really 

The man yes follow me 

Lucifer follows okay what 

The man you know that there are other dimensions 

Lucifer yes 

The man those dimensions has other god and darkness and me's

Lucifer okay what does that have to do with me 

The man the barriers are broken 

Lucifer what does that mean 

The man that means dimensions will colide the order that I am making will fight the evil's that come from the dimensions 

Lucifer And you want me to join

The Man No I want you to be one of my generals 

Lucifer how can I fight other you

The man you can't but with the order, you can fight other god and darkness 

Lucifer I will be that powerful yes

The man I have three siblings 

Lucifer you want me to fight them '

The man they are on my side but our enemy 

Lucifer enemy 

The Man yes my kind our call primes  are children are called fae but they are called Gracelings they only want the destruction

Lucifer the destruction 

The man yes he is our older brother more powerful than us all so we can't kill him so we lock him away instead 

Lucifer Ok so how do I join 

The Man smiles well there are rules you need to follow so first you learn them 

Lucifer okay 

The man okay this room will do it for you 

Lucifer nods than walks in wait it just a room of rings 

The man yes listen to them 

Lucifer what 

_Close your eyes_

Lucifer spins around hello 

_Listen_

Lucifer stops 

_Follow the sound of my voice_

Lucifer how your everywhere 

_close your eyes and listen_

Lucifer closes his eyes 

 _come_  

Lucifer walks 

_come_

this repeats ten times when he stops and reaches out and grabs a ring 

_put it on_

Lucifer puts the ring on and Lucifer glows 

Lucifer eyes snap open feeling his new power and knowledge 

Now what 

_what is your name_

Lucifer 

_No that is only one what is your two new names_

Lucifer pauses than says 

Valgus universumi 

The man pauses surprise

Lucifer

what is your other name

Tellimuse valgus  

Lucifer 

I am valgus universumi tellimuse valgus the light of order and universe 

Lucifer smiles 

_now name the ring_

Hayel 

Ring pulses the name accepted 

Lucifer okay now what

The man come on out 

Lucifer came out okay 

The man okay you have three missions 

Lucifer what are they 

The man 

1 recruit, until there are six billion of us, doesn't matter species  

2 protect your father universe 

3 Defeat evil 

Lucifer yes sir wait what do you mean General 

The man  

you will lead your army 

Lucifer my army 

The man 

follow me

Lucifer sees a throne room and outside it 32 seats inside 8 seats 

Lucifer What 

The man I want you to seat in one of those seats and become a lord 

Lucifer what are the other seats 

the man inside the throne they are the other generals and outside they are the commanders under the generals each get four 

Lucifer okay 

The man choose a seat 

Lucifer walk until he got to the left side and sit three chairs from the throne 

The man ok

Lucifer who are the others for 

The Man my other generals 

The man time to go back 

Lucifer how

The man like this the room fades call me drake 

Lucifer falls to the ground 

Dean we did it 

Sam smiles yes 

Lucifer gasps

Dean hears it 

sam ,jack and dean turn and look as lucifer sits up 

Lucifer hello dean 

Dean how 

Lucifer doesn't matter for now he glows and Sam and dean recongize the glow no 

Lucifer yes bye Michael 

Dean feels michael explode inside of him 

Dean how

Lucifer I'm sorry son it wasn't my control hope  one day to prove myself to you 

Lucifer disappears 

Dean and jack and sam how 

Dean feels Michael grace inside him but no Michael

Dean I don't know

Jack what did he mean it wasn't in his control

Sam he lying

Dean no

Jack what

Dean Michael memory someone control Lucifer mind and body 

Sam what how why 

Dean  I don't know but I know michael use it to get his sword  

Sam you seem fine now 

Dean because Lucifer somehow destroy michael but left his grace 

Sam only god could do that 

Jack that means Lucifer is god now 

Sam I don't know but it's not good 

Dean lets go 

 


	2. Lucifer promise

lucifer teleports to heaven 

Angels feel it 

Lucifer sits on the throne and with his powers, heaven returns to hundred percent of the power level

the angels that went to remove him stop when the lights stop blinking 

Namoi How 

Lucifer sits on the throne Hello 

Namoi you but I thought you said that you couldn't fix heaven 

Lucifer I couldn't before now I can 

Namoi sees heaven and feels power returning to them Nods 

Lucifer I am here to keep my promise so your wings are healing with heaven 

Namoi and all the angels look at there wings and see feathers growing in 

Lucifer in a week they will be whole 

Namoi and the rest of the angels laugh in joy 

Lucifer now I will create new angels but first, those that have fallen I will be bringing back 

Lucifer eyes turn gold and start saying the names of dead angels names

Namoi stands and watches so you lie about that 

Lucifer now they just need to be sent back

Lucifer snaps his fingers and his ring pulses 

The angels gasp feeling angels being return left and right 

Anael gasp feeling it 

Lucifer stops after what is a day on earth every angel that die during and after Lucifer fall returned to life

Angels feeling there siblings return smile at the feeling

Lucifer Anael come here the rest go to our siblings 

Anael pauses and walks to Lucifer  

Lucifer you were right I need to act like one and I am sorry for the way I acted towards you 

Anael I don't forgive you but I am willing to give you a chance to make it up 

Lucifer nods thank you 

_Valgus_

Lucifer stops and listen 

She is possibly worthy of a ring 

Lucifer Anael how would you like an upgrade 

Anael what do you mean upgrade 

Lucifer The evil in the world thanks to my upgrade I am able to keep my promises and get a huge boost in power exchange for fighting to protect our father creations 

Anael you want to give me more power how would you do that 

Lucifer My ring 

Anael looks at the ring what is that suppose to do 

Lucifer thanks to this I in my true form look like this glows like god 

Anael looks at the ring it made you god 

Lucifer No I am near his power but I am still me I want to make you like me 

Anael you want to give me your ring 

Lucifer no it only works for me I want you to have  your own

Anael knowing the advantage yes

Lucifer okay I found a recruit for the order

Anael what order the room fades from existence and instead, they are in a white room   

Hours later Anael walks out the room 

Drake so what do you want to do with her

Lucifer I want her to be one of my commanders

Drake okay I will put her in a seat that is in your room

Drake looks at Anael who has the ring on her finger follow me

Drake takes her just outside the throne room and places her in a chair

Lucifer smiles at her placement third seat

Drake, you have your mission so return 

The white room fades.

Lucifer stands in the throne room really with his new Lt 

Lucifer okay I kept my promises of wings now to create new angels 

Anael I know what is needing now but who should we chose to become angels 

Lucifer look through hunters and military and police officers or EMT's 

Lucifer I want you to find as many worthy angels and humans as you can an take them to the room and those who are worthy of becoming angels bring them to this room 

Anael and where do I get their angel grace 

Lucifer with his ring says Hayel and the ring created enough grace for the number of people to stand up against Gabriel 

Anael nods okay 

Lucifer I have kept my promises to heaven go 

Lucifer ring pulse 

Lucifer points his ring at the entrance to the throne room and light pulses from his hand and a message is transmitted only he can see or hear 

_An Evil has done a spell to remove every demon from the empty_

Lucifer gasp

_Your mission is to find the evil before it can do the same to monsters_

Lucifer why is that a problem for me 

_Because the evil is from an another dimension_

Lucifer so every demon that has ever died is returning to life 

_yes_

Lucifer Ok on my way 

Lucifer white light surrounds him and he disappears to the location 

Dean ok can someone tell me what the hell just happen 

Sam No 

Dean how is this possible he was dead 

Jack my grace 

Sam what about your grace 

Jack, I was able to bring Castiel back what if it has the ability to bring back anyone with my grace inside of them as well

Dean which means because I kill him the grace is now apart of him 

Sam can't we wait for it to drain out 

Dean No because when an angel dies there grace is made permanent and heal 

Sam wait you mean that Lucifer has Jack and his full power combine which means even if we kill him he will return

Dean yeah what about the cage

Jack Portals

Sam he could just make a portal out of there right

Dean which means we can't trap or kill him

Sam right

Jack Than what can we do

Dean pray

Sam wait

Dean what

Sam, he wants to change what if we leave him alone unless he does wrong

Dean, we don't have a choice 

thunder rumbles and Lightning crackles 

Dean what the

the door glows red and the door implodes 

Lucifer appears in the Netherlands 

Hello so your drake new bitch 

Lucifer and you and the crap from my ass 

Chuckles well that is insulting 

Lucifer yes and the sky is blue what else is there to learn 

Growls I am the god you should show me respect 

Lucifer and I am Elvis your point 

other world god growls and attacks 

Otherworld god throws a beam of light at Lucifer he takes a step back into the attack the  ring glows Lucifer creates a bolt of light and throws it then immediately follows that up with a beam of ice that turns the ground to quicksand finally summons his blade and runs at him while god is distracted flys straight into him right as he absorbs Lucifer last long-range attack Lucifer grabs god and fly across the Netherlands than throws him into a building  Lucifer than runs and punches otherworld god he kicks him in the chest causing Lucifer to be thrown across the room Lucifer throws a bench at otherworld god then in mid-air throws light at the bench hitting otherworld god and causing him to falter Lucifer runs at him punching him than blocking his blade elbows him in the head and twist the arm around and stabs him in the side otherworld god screams and he falls to the ground panting than puts his hand on his head and otherworld god is blasted to the white room 

Lucifer pants 

Hello boys

  

 


	3. New situation

 

 

  
Sam and Dean are shocked at what happen how  
Crowley Michael  
Jack Demon  
Crowley Lucifer son  
Sam and Dean you mean Michael brought you back  
[Bunker]  
Dean, I need a beer  
Castiel what happened  
Dean do you want to answer sam or should I  
Sam Dean killed Lucifer  
Castiel Great we don't have to deal with Lucifer anymore  
Sam ah we do  
Castiel I thought you said he died  
Sam, he did but  
Jack my grace made it possible to return  
Castiel than kill him again  
Sam, he would come right back  
Castiel but  
Sam Jack grace comes from him and when he took it he gains Jack powers  
Castiel meaning no matter how many times he dies he will come back, well what about the cage  
Jack, I can create portals now he can too  
Castiel so we can't kill him or lock him away what about Rowena  
Sam He is more powerful than Michael now Rowena magic barely works when he was weak  
Castiel what how do you know he is more powerful and Rowena  
Sam, he killed Michael and left Michael grace in dean making dean an archangel  
 Castiel you mean to tell me Dean has all of Michael power but not Michael himself  
Sam yeah and he is now doing whatever it is he is doing  
Castiel what do we do  
Sam Pray  
Castiel I am serious  
Sam the only one who is more powerful is god and Amara  
Castiel what ... maybe .. we need god or darkness  
Sam yeah  
Castiel souls  
Sam you going to absorb souls to fight him  
Castiel yeah maybe heaven can grunts  
Sam and Jack jump what wrong  
Castiel Angels  
Sam what about angels  
Castiel Lucifer has brought everyone who died and heals their wings   
Sam will they help  
Castiel Lucifer fix heaven I am 99% percent certain that they won't help  
Sam what about hell  
Castiel by the time we get there the souls would be demonic  
Sam and you can't absorb demons souls  
Castiel no  
GUYS, YOU SHOULD SEE THIS  
The three jump up and run to the Living room  
They pause and see Lucifer and Chuck fight on the screen as the fight ends with Chuck going white and disappearing  
 Oh my if god is no match we really have no chance sam says  
Dean, I heard what Lucifer did in Heaven and now he beat God  
Jack, I am powerful but can I really have made him that powerful  
Castiel No  
Dean which means something more powerful than God made Lucifer more powerful  
Sam yeah  
Dean  
they turn and see Chuck  
Chuck were back and  
Dean so Lucifer beat you  
Chuck no I got back ten seconds ago  
Dean than it was a trick not you  
Chuck, it was alternate me  
Dean, you mean you from an another dimension  
Chuck yeah  
Dean who has the power to make Lucifer that powerful '  
Chuck, I don't know but what I do know is that whatever it is he is more powerful than me and my sister combine  
Dean and Lucifer is working for whatever it is  
Chuck yeah but it seems he is trying to fix things so unless he does something bad under his own control than I will do nothing  
Dean, he wasn't able to anything to him  
Chuck yes but this dimension is mine so I am more powerful in this dimension  
Dean oh so he really is helping  
Chuck yeah that version brought back every demon that has ever died  
Dean wait for each and every one is back   
Chuck why do you think I am back  
Dean to fight against another dimension  
Chuck, you can handle Michael but an infinite number of me I can't ignore that  
Dean what about your sister  
Chuck oh she is here because she loves you  
Dean what  
Chuck yeah1  
Dean, I can fight her now  
Chuck Before you were able to resist because she wanted to destroy all of creation now she only wants you  
Dean I  
Chuck, you can feel it can't you the connection growing between you  
Dean nods  
Chuck, I can't stop it but you know more you resist faster it will grow  
Dean I what do I do  
Chuck give her chance to prove to you  
Dean, I can give her a chance  
Chuck I know she is the only thing you have ever felt completely happy and loved and safe dean  
Sam is that true  
Dean yeah  
Sam even with  
Dean, I felt love but not happy or safe  
Chuck hey this place is getting crowded how about I make the bunker bigger and longer  
Dean nods wait hot tub and pool in each room  
Chuck chuckles how about I do all that and give you a flat screen in each room plus free wifi and streaming service plus each and every channel  
Dean yeah  
Chuck, I'll throw in every game system ever made and every game  
 Dean Awesome  
Jack Moves back and forth  
Chuck turns and looks at him you know it wasn't Lucifer who did those things   
Jack I know but  
Chuck, he hurt you here let me heal you tsk sounds  
Jack glows and his eyes turn gold  
Chuck there how that  
Jack, I feel better  
Chuck Your powers you can't control them  
Jack can you  
Chuck the only one who can help you is Lucifer  
Jack but  
Chuck, you have two different futures but I will tell you if you don't let Lucifer help than you will end up killing a lot of people  
Jack I don't want to hurt people  
Chuck, I know but only Lucifer can help you learn how to control yourself  
Jack ok  
Chuck, I am sorry for the bad news but Lucifer is the only one who can help why do you think I forbade Nephilim because their parents never taught them how to control their powers so they ended up becoming evil  
Jack nods  
Sam closes his eyes  
Castiel goes to say something then stops seeing the truth in the statement  
Chuck your wings  
Castiel you will heal them  
Chuck, I would if they already weren't healing  
Castiel gasp how  
Chuck Lucifer  
Castiel nods  
Chuck ok well I am going to my room see ya later  
Dean well we now have an alternate God to deal with and more than likely Darkness too  
Sam, I am going to bed now see you tomorrow  
Dean, so I don't sleep that often anymore  
Dean  
Dean Looks and sees Amara wearing a red dress  
Amara can we talk  
Dean nods  
Lucifer teleports back to heaven where he sees Anael leading someone to the grace pond  
Anael nods  
Lucifer faces soften and he gets this relaxed face  
Lucifer can you meet me after your thousand  
Anael nods  
Lucifer turns and walks around in heaven for a while when he reaches the garden and walks in  
The garden angels work on the area  
Lucifer watches for a while 

 

 


	4. team free will

Lucifer in heaven sits and watches as the garden angels work on the garden Lucifer stood up as he notices something strange in the garden  
Lucifer what the hell his ring pulses instantly  
Lucifer what  
(Ring speaks Lucifer there is a dimension barrier nearby  being threatened )  
Lucifer what is the threat  
( ring speak according to  primary reports it looks as if an evil is trying to enter the gardens)  
Lucifer I'll have a few of the order guard the entrances to the portals  
Dad  
Lucifer okay after I go to my son  
( Ring speak You know I can just send your message straight  to your third  commander )  
Lucifer okay well time to go to my son alright glows and disappears  
(Bunker)  
A glow surrounds the rooms in the bunker  
Sam oh what the hell  
Sam  hey Chuck stop glowing  
Chuck, it's not me sam  
Sam what grabs gun and heads to the war room  
Dean and Amara heading out of the Dean cave  
Amara Brother what is that  
Jack is staring I think that my Father  
Chuck no can't be he is not that bright  
Castiel nods  
Lucifer voices are heard I am afraid that is no longer true  
the glow dies and there stands Lucifer still glowing A little  
Lucifer hello Brother sis  
Chuck what but  
Lucifer I am no longer one of your children I am your brother  
Chuck how who has the power to do that  
Lucifer someone who has told to keep secret  
Lucifer I am here for My son he has  summon me  
Jack My powers I can't control them  
Lucifer I will teach you usually I would have to take you to heaven or a planet to train but thanks to my new powers I can just make a room that we  can train in  
Jack nods  
Lucifer We will train three days a week to give you time to memorize the material understood  
Jack now  
Lucifer we start tomorrow  
Jack why not now  
Lucifer for two reasons the room won't be ready until tomorrow and I have to go to the world where Michael comes from  
Dean wait you're going to Acoplypse world  
Lucifer yes  
Dean how  
Lucifer like this Lucifer eyes turn gold and brighter and points at  the spot directly in front of him '  
Lucifer back in a moment  
Lucifer walks through the portal and a moment later Lucifer walks out with Gabriel in his arms  
Sam Gabriel what are you going to do  
Lucifer I will bring him and Raphael back  
Chuck how  
Lucifer I just have to grab his grace from the empty and put him in this body  
Lucifer snaps his finger and grace appears from the ceiling and drops into Gabriel  
Gabriel gasp and coughs What how  
Lucifer puts Gabriel on the ground hello Nephew  
Gabriel what Lucifer you your glowing and your grace is different it feels like Dad  
Lucifer yes it would  
Gabriel okay what going on  
Chuck  Gabriel  
Gabriel a prophet  
Chuck hey son  
Gabriel what but  
Lucifer do you want an upgrade brother  
Gabriel Upgrade I will not destroy Lucifer  
Lucifer I am not asking you I am asking you if you want to become near or as powerful as me and protect all of creation  
Gabriel what do I have to do  
Lucifer all you have to do is show that you are willing to protect  
Gabriel Yeah  
Lucifer I have another recruit  
Gabriel what he glows and disappears  
Lucifer okay now Raphael snaps and Raphael appears  
Raphael has the same conversion he disappears  
Lucifer nods and turns and looks okay the room he focuses and snaps a room appears in front of them  
Dean wait what the hell  
Lucifer there is an evil that wants to destroy every dimension and he has allies I join to protect the dimensions from the evil and as such, I became this  
Dean wait if what your saying true where is the proof  
Lucifer if I give you proof would you join the fight  
Dean If it is as evil as your saying then I would have no choice  
Lucifer and the rest of you  
Chuck yeah  
Amara nods as does the rest  
Lucifer okay I have more recruits  
Team free will glows   
( ring glows )  
Lucifer what  
(ring speaks the redhead is a good fit )  
Lucifer are you sure okay I go speak to her

 

  
 

 


	5. new ring bearers and return of the mighty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pimedus võib = darkness might  
> ben zuga = darkness mate  
> al haople ison chaa= the dark balance  
> haplla antzhait= eternal darkness

 

 

Dean what the hell is this place

Chuck, I don't know but  I can't use my power here I am human here

Amara As am I

Sam, you mean whatever Lucifer sent us to makes you human

Chuck yeah

Sam, Well how powerful is this being

A voice sounds it would take as much power from me as it would take a human to kill an ant  to kill you and your sister son

Chuck what we don't have a father

Amara nods

The voice chuckles is that what you think well what do you call the being who created you and made you both

Chuck, you did not make us

The voice really than how bout I make another you Light blast into the room

Chuck feels it the thing is him when he first gained consciousness 

Chuck and Amara its true

Dean wait you mean to tell me that is your father

Chuck and Amara nods no one has that power it is exactly me

Dean, I thought you don't have a father

Amara, we didn't realize we did

Sam so this is your father

Drake, now that we are acquainted I suppose Lucifer told you about the threat that is coming

Sam so its true

Drake every word

Sam why him

Drake because he has felt injustice

Sam injustice he has killed thousands and thousands

Drake so have you and your brother

Sam, he made demons

Drake Humans don't have to become Demons that is their free will

Chuck free will

Drake did he force Eve to eat the apple

Chuck well hmm oh no

Drake, you gave humans free will but you didn't tell them you expect them to know and expect things which are impossible to expect you repeatedly broken and betrayed your

family and yet you claim to care no you are a hypocrite Hell each of you are

Dean hypocrite you cough choking

 Drake, you went through the same as Lucifer hell unlike him you were in control and yet you consider good no you and the rest must learn there are rules

Sam rules

Drake's voice  opens the ground you will spend time in this hell that is exactly Lucifer's it will be as long as Lucifer was no time will have pass on earth

( Bunker )  
Lucifer okay well I am going to gather more allies

Jack nods than the room Light up and Jack is forced to cover his eyes  
(hell cage)

Lucifer appears outside the cage brother

Michael sing and the sky was blue

Lucifer tears in his eyes don't worry brother I will fix you and you will be as mightly as you once were

Lucifer teleports to earth looking for an ancestry of John The father of Winchesters Lucifer finds none so he teleports to the location of what was supposed to be the final battle

Lucifer stands and thinks back to where he hit dean Lucifer picturing the scene walk to the spot he looks down and using his power from the ring grabs the blood from the ground and puts it a vial

Lucifer than went to the spot where sam bled and takes blood from there teleports to point where sam killed Dean his  Amazon, daughter and takes blood from the Location teleports to one of his safehouses he puts the vials down and fly to the cage and takes materials from the cage and then finds a body that would hold Michael and upgrades  it

to the point Crowley did to hold Lucifer but without the runes that Lucifer had Lucifer modified the cage parts to allow Michael to move between realms  
Lucifer returns to hell  
(Lucifer's cage )

Lucifer destroys the cage and takes out Michael and the soul from the cage with the body  
Lucifer appears at the safehouse places Michael in the body and heals Michael mind than with Adam soul knowing he can't live as a human take him to heaven

Anael Sir is that

Lucifer  No this is the vessel he was in I am fixing him

Lucifer puts the soul in the body then puts the body in the grace pond Lucifer watches as grace heals the soul and replaces the missing parts

Lucifer returns to earth with A new Adam Lucifer with Adam in his arms teleports to the bunker

Jack Dad

Lucifer this is Adam one of Sam and Dean brothers tell them when they return that I brought back from the cage a little different  
Lucifer put him in a room and I be going

Lucifer appears at the safehouse and sees Michael mind healing while he sleeps so he creates a vessel for Raphael and puts Raphael in that body and Watches as they sleep  
Lucifer waits

Gabriel appears brother   
Lucifer looks hello Gabe  
Lucifer how is the new upgrade

Gabriel, it is great this is great what we are doing  
Lucifer yeah it is

Gabriel how are they

Lucifer they awaken in about two weeks heal completely ..... I bought the half Winchesters to them

Gabriel what about the damage was done by the cage

Lucifer I can't heal that so I replace the soul

Gabriel Angel

Lucifer yeah

Gabriel laughs oh I can't wait to see the look on there face  
  
Lucifer so seat

Gabriel seventh seat

Lucifer cool

Gabriel you know they will cause problems don't you

Lucifer yeah but we are close to getting the order members

Gabriel well I have an assignment I be going now see you brother

Lucifer nods

Dean coughs up blood

Amara isn't in the cage because of the fact that she isn't as bad

team free will appears back in the room

Drake so do you see any similarities

Dean tries to be smart but he is unable to say anything

Chuck is traumatized

Castiel sees that he has done worse so he has no room to talk

Sam okay we know is that all you wanted

Drake no go to the rooms you feel in tune with

Dean and Amara walks and both walk into a dark room and grabs rings that unlike Lucifer are made of onyx with a black diamond -like center  
_Name us_

Dean jumps

dean name is Pimedus võib ben zuga al haople ison chaa

Amara because she is already a divine being she doesn't have to name herself so what do I do now he is now Amara equal 

_Name me_

Amara thinks for a moment than name it haplla antzhait

The stone darkens and Knowledge of the universe is implanted into her mind her power level stays the same but if she ever starts to fade the ring heals her and if she is ever lo on power it will put her back at hundred percent 

Amara gasp wow Brother this is amazing 

Chuck okay I can't believe it I Have a father 

Sam yeah let's just get the power needed to light the evil 

Chuck walks to the ring that is his and puts it on all the sudden the ring glows and it spreads its light into him 

Sam what chuck you ok 

 Chuck ring has side effects it heals like Amara but makes him feel the pain he cause tenfold the plus side it allows him to bring back people from the empty if they have ring or not

Sam Chuck

Chuck yeah I am okay

Sam touches his ring mind flashes with memories of creation he glows in light but it is a cloak he gains the power of Lucifer plus pagan gods finally invisibility because he is human he is now as powerful all four archangels before they get a ring combine 

Castiel grabs his ring and goes to put it on but it won't go on his hand what the hell 

Drake ring that means that you aren't yet worthy so until you are you will be kept here 

Castiel no I must return 

Drake until you are worthy you are stuck so learn from the teachers 

Castiel I 

Drake the ring wouldn't have sent you here if a ring wasn't yours all you have to do is become worthy of the ring

Castiel I don't have a choice do I 

Drake no 

Drake Go say your goodbyes we will have a talk soon 

Lucifer's safehouse 

Lucifer how many ringbearers are there

_According to my assessment, we are at a million so far_

Lucifer good 

Lucifer well time to keep my promise with my son 

Bunker 

Jack Okay now time for me to learn 

Lucifer hello son time to train

Creation room

Dean No he is not staying 

Drake yes he is but not forever 

Dean opens his mouth to argue then Sam puts his hand on Dean and they have a mental conversion after a moment dean nods Okay sorry Cas 

Castiel it is okay 

Drake time to leave oh and there is a gift from Lucifer waiting for all of you but first those with rings pick a seat 

Chuck sits the first seat on left Sam sits in the second seat to chuck's command center  and Amara on right Dean sits at Amara first commander seat

Drake really okay wasn't expecting that 

Drake well time for you to leave 

The white room disappears

Dean Okay what the hell 

Sam, I know 

Chuck what gift 

Amara shugs 

Dean walks into the war room and sees Adam on the table 

Dean feels only Adam with grace as does the rest 

Sam what the 

 

 

 

  
   
 

 


	6. new roomate

Dean Adam wait you mean Lucifer pop down to the cage and got him out and made  it so that he could deal with his memories without there needing to be a wall why did we do that 

Chuck well because no one had the power to do that except me and  I didn't think of this 

Dean wait Lucifer did something that you never thought to do 

Sam you know he will never let us hear the end of this 

Amara Adam is your brother I thought that sam is the only brother you have why have I not met him 

Dean He has been in Lucifer 's cage since we sent Michael into the cage 

Amara He was Michael's vessel 

Dean technically no I was his true vessel 

Amara ah you resist and he took your brother 

Dean Yeah 

Sam is he an angel

Chuck no he still has his human soul he is more like Jack but he was born human

Sam so what is he

Chuck, I think the best explanation is that he is a demi-angel I said he is about 75% human and 25%, angel 

Dean alright so he gave us our brother back I still hate him you know 

Sam, I concur

Dean concur that is a big word professor Stanford

Sam Stanford really that is the best you got wow you stupid moronic empathic dumbass

Dean That Mean Sam hold me while I cry in your arms with you petting my hair

Sam shut up asshat 

Dean smiles bitch 

Sam jerk 

Amara wait why did you call him a bitch dean 

Dean because he is   
Sam, we are teasing each other 

Dean, Well he is I know he is a bitch so I tell him

Chuck, enough we have a bigger concern

Dean, right okay Adam out of the cage he is a part angel now but he is not a Nephilim 

Chuck, we have all new rules 

Amara Right brother 

Lucifer hello Dad welcome to the fold 

Chuck Drake says you were bringing  back The rest of your siblings

Lucifer yes they are healing now

Chuck Michael 

Lucifer I heal his Mind 

Chuck, I can't believe how powerful the ring made you 

Lucifer Right I am powerful enough to fight against those who seek to destroy this dimension 

Lucifer my training session with Jack is done for the week he was told what to do excuse me I have to go deal with some business 

Dean Wait how long until Adam wakes up

Lucifer Dean, he is still human enough to need sleep his mind was damaged in the cage meaning his mind is healing if he wakes up before he healed his mind would break so with everything I said about a week just keep him fed and warm and he will be alright

Sam understood

Lucifer well bye (wings flap) Lucifer disappears

Sam well the whole  family is almost complete only dad dead now

Dean  crap this means we owe Lucifer now 

Chuck well I am starving let's go get some donuts 

Dean Well if your cooking 

Amara, you know you don't have to eat

Dean, I know but I like to eat 

Sam okay I'll go and check on Adam 

Amara, I'll go and see what the fuss is about with bacon 

* * *

Lucifer in heaven 

Lucifer hey Anael 

Anael hello hows it going 

Lucifer I have created rules to follow to stop wars between angels here 

_Lucifer hands Anael a list with two hundred rules and punishment for each_

Anael will you give punishments 

Lucifer no 

Anael than who 

Gabriel, I will 

Anael Gabriel 

Lucifer not alone 

Gabriel what 

Lucifer choose some of the new angels to act as heaven police force 

Gabriel wait you mean like the humans do 

Lucifer you can't do it alone nor will you always be impartial so Have a council of angels and humans to act as the jury 

Gabriel wait basically a real court 

Lucifer yes that way it can be as fair as possible and give the defender a chance to defend 

Gabriel Yes sir

Anael what should I do sir

Lucifer I want you to have a few of the former factions leaders in charge of making sure new angels are created and I want you to be in control of the operation 

Anael wait I am the boss 

Lucifer the new angels you will assign and pick trainers for each and which field they are put in that is what I want you to do 

Anael thank you, sir, 

Lucifer okay now that is taken care of we have to get the jobs sorted out do you think that you can do that brother 

Gabriel done 

Lucifer okay and I must go and check on hell 

Gabriel Bye bro

* * *

Hell 

Lucifer hello 

Mr. Drexel sir your back 

Lucifer yes I am 

Mr.Drexel what can I do for you sir

Lucifer I want you to be the new member of hell's council 

Mr. Drexel me sir

Lucifer yes

Mr. Drexel, I won't let you down sir I swear

Lucifer I know you want and prepare for a increase of demons because those that have died are being return to the land of the living  

Mr. Drexel you bringing them all back

Lucifer yes 

Mr.Drexel who shall lead in your stead 

Lucifer That honor goes to Dagon   

Dagon appears 

flashback to the spell that alternate Chuck did to bring back demons

Dagon thank you, sir, 

Mr.Drexel I don't have the power to be a member 

Lucifer which is why I am making you a knight 

Mr. Drexel thank you so much 

Lucifer Abaddon  

Abaddon yes sir 

Lucifer you are in charge of training the knights and leading them 

Abaddon thank you, sir, do we will kill the Winchesters

Lucifer NO 

Abaddon my lord 

Lucifer they are protected by God and my aunt and they are as powerful as them now 

Abaddon Wait they have power 

Lucifer yes 

Mr.Drexel that why you didn't make Arazel  leader 

Lucifer the Winchesters would want to kill him so they will 

Arazel sir I served you why 

Lucifer yes My true vessel doesn't like you so 

Arazel wait you serve a human 

Lucifer turns to face Arazel makes hell shake

Arazel sir

Lucifer go maybe they will allow you to live

Arazel yes sir

Abaddon Sir what are we up against 

Lucifer beings from other dimensions 

Mr.Drexel wait we are at war against dimensions 

Lucifer yes so you all will fight at my side which is with the side of creation to fight 

Lilith what about little old me 

Lucifer you are leading a force to slaughter a world 

Lilith really 

Lucifer take a few of the knights with you and Ten thousand demons to Kentucky oak grove there is a portal there that world is what you fighting against

Lilith humans

Lucifer angels

Lilith I don't know how to kill an angel

Lucifer with an angel blade

Lilith and where can I find one

Lucifer your demons each have one kill one and take there blade 

Lilith thank you sir giggles 

Lucifer go 

Lilith and her demons disappear

Lucifer okay

* * *

Mary Dean

Dean Mom

Mary hugs dean

Dean hey

Mary what happen

Dean explains

Mary we have a lot of work to do than don't we

Dean yes

Chuck than we better get started  

 

 

 

 

   


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
